Leviathan Scene
by VoidForce
Summary: This is my take on what I think should of happened in the "Birthworld" cinematic in Starcraft 2: HotS. WARNING: Potential spoiler, read only if you've passed this mission already!


_**LEVIATHAN, SHORTLY AFTER THE INVASION OF KALDIR**_

Sarah Kerrigan, the former queen of blades, sat in a large room on her leviathan, contemplating the events that just took place on Kaldir. A lone zergling, with one broken horn, accompanied her. She often wondered why this zergling continued to follow her wherever she went on the living ship, as if it was some kind of abandoned puppy. Her thoughts drifted back and forth between the zergling and Kaldir, and her execution of Lassara, a Protoss researcher on the frozen planet. Kerrigan, for the first time in roughly four years, is feeling regret for her actions. She didn't want to kill the Protoss woman, but she had no choice. She couldn't risk that Protoss ship contacting Shakuras, at which point, her fate would be sealed for good.

She often wondered if there was anybody out there that would ever accept again, besides Jim.

_Jim _she thought.

She felt anger, and fury. Hatred towards Mengsk, for killing Jim. She had no more reason to exist, no more reason to live, except for vengeance. Vengeance against the dominion and their bastard of a leader. She would destroy Mengsk, and annihilate anybody who gets in her way.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her pet showed fear in its features. Its glowing yellow eyes widened slightly, as if spooked by a ghost. The zergling slowly started to back away, and as Kerrigan turned her head the other way, she could make out a dark, pitch black puff of smoke forming no more than 20 feet from her.

_Zeratul _she realized. _What is he doing here?_

Out of the black smoke, the dark templar emerged. He slowly walked towards Kerrigan, but stopped, leaving ample distance between them.

"What do you want?" she asked cautiously. Kerrigan was already planning battle moves in her head. She knew this particular Protoss was very dangerous, and given her past history with him, she had to assume the worst, and that he was here to kill her. Or maybe he was just here due to witnessing what happened on Kaldir?

Zeratul did not respond. He decided to close the gap a little further, showing no signs of backing down.

"I'll ask you one more time, Zeratul. What are you doing here?" she decided, mentally, that if he did not respond after this last attempt, she would take matters into her own hands and end this now.

But, alas, the templar did nothing but advance towards her direction.

With this, Kerrigans legs sprang into action. With such grace and speed, she charged towards him, aiming straight for his head with psionic force. But, the attack did not connect. Zeratul had already vanished in black smoke, moving towards the other side of the room.

_So that's how hes going to play, huh?_

She then spun and started after him. But this time, she didn't bother using psionic energy, and instead, decided to take it to close combat. As Zeratul re-materialized, she was already well within range for a punch to the side. He parried it at the very last minute, but it was too late, as Kerrigan quickly spun her foot around and connected with the side of his head.

He staggered for not even a second, holding his ground, and recovered from the psionic blow quickly. But Kerrigan was relentless. She continued to throw punches and kicks, which he continued to parry or dodge, anything he could do from being hit by her psionic powers again. He found a chance to escape via void powers, and teleport with his black smoke to another location, next to a pillar.

Suddenly, Kerrigan jumped many feet into the air, and with a loud battle cry, brought a powerful blunt attack down on top of Zeratul's head. However, his shield absorbed the attack, causing her to bounce off the powerful psi shield back to her original striking point.

Many things were running through Zeratul's mind, that Kerrigan was sure of.

_Why doesn't he attack back? Why isn't he activating his psi blade? _she thought to herself, preparing another assault.

"My goal is not to kill you, Kerrigan. Let us speak, like civilized people." Zeratul finally spoke.

"BULLSHIT!" screamed Kerrigan, as she let out a humongous wave of psionic energy and directed it straight towards his chest. Zeratul braced for the blow, letting it hit him head on, and then trying his best to stand his ground. However, it was too much, and he found himself being flung back into a pillar.

Kerrigan, feeling confident about her victory, started to walk towards him, getting ready to interrogate him and find out the truth once and for all.

But suddenly, with ridiculous speed and a trailing line of pitch black smoke, Zeratul performed a death charge towards her, slamming a closed fist into her stomach, taking care not to draw any blood with his claws. Kerrigan momentarily lost her wind, but recovered quickly. However, by the time she recovered, she felt a very large arm stationed fiercly behind her neck, and what she saw under her chin was even more menacing.

The faint sound of a glowing, green psi blade had somehow found its way under her chin, millimeters away from the sweat dripping down her neck. She was breathing heavily now, exhausted from the now concluded fight. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this helpless.

"I could care less if you aren't willing to listen now." he quickly spun her around, "All I need you to do, is BELIEVE!" and with this, he grabbed her entire head in the palm of his giant Protoss hand, and showed her the visions of Zerus, the birthplace of the Zerg, how they came to be, and what she must do now to survive, if she truly wanted vengeance against Mengsk.

"They killed, and they evolved. Just as you must, if you survive." Zeratul said knowingly.

_The visions are so vivid, this can't be a trick. _she thought to herself as he took his hand off her face and started back peddaling towards his origininal entrance location. With a puff of pitch black smoke, he was gone.

"_**If you truly wish to achieve vengeance, you must absorb the power of Zerus."**_she heard his voice in her head one last time before silencing completely.

After this whole ordeal, the scared shitless little zergling from earlier could be seen hiding in the corner of the room, taking in everything that just transpired here.

**Yeah, maybe I wrote it a little cheesy, but come on people. They made Zeratul's character out to be a weakling, who couldn't even defend himself! A Dark Templar not being able to take on a human girl with some psionic powers? COME ON!**

**Let me know if you agree or disagree on the subject. I, for one, am hoping that we at least get to play as ZERATUL in LotV and not Silendis or Artanis. The guy doesn't get enough credit for what he does!**


End file.
